


A cold beer

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: After fight, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Make Up, Marvel - Freeform, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: May contain spoilers to infinity wars!!What Steve does to cheer Tony up.





	A cold beer

**Author's Note:**

> You probably shouldn’t read it if you haven’t seen Infinity wars.

Days had passed since the others had disappeared. The world had become silent around the Avengers. But of course it had been like this. Half of them had disappeared and even though most of them hadn’t been close to Tony he felt a deep hole covering his inside. That shouldn’t have happened – they had lost. For the first time he had the feeling that they had done something terribly wrong. And he had thought a lot of how they could have prevented that from happening. 

“Beer?” Tony opened his eyes and looked at the man at the entrance. 

“I stopped drinking,” he said while he turned on his couch. 

“When?” The man wanted to know. 

“Right before you came into the room,” Tony grumbled. For his surprise the other started chuckling. Tony turned to him, his eyebrows knitted. He wasn’t in the mood for joking. This situation was damn serious and nothing to laugh about. He wanted to scold the other, but when he saw Steve’s dark rings under his eyes he knew the other didn’t feel any bit better. ”That’s all a mess,” he instead said. Tony sat up and let Steve sit next to him. 

“We need to have a clear mind when we want to find a way to make things return to normal,” Steve said in his usual calm way, which could be really annoying sometimes. And now Tony was in the mood to be annoyed, but he decided to hide his feelings, because a fight wouldn’t help them now. 

“Half of us are gone, Steve.” Tony had never been the one giving up easily, but this situation was almost hopeless. “We weren’t able to defeat Thanos with all of us, how should we do this with just a few of us?” 

Steve looked directly at Tony. “You had a talk with the Doctor, right?” 

Tony blinked. He had almost forgotten about it. “How do you know about it?” 

Steve laughed. “Well, you talk in sleep.” 

Tony crossed his arms. “So that happens when I allow you to share the bed with me. You are making fun of me.” 

Steve shook his head, but he suppressed a smile, Tony could see that immediately. He knew the other well enough after all. “I heard you saying, that he had seen fourteen millions of endings, and that there is one which will guide us to success.” 

“But what if he’s wrong? What if he decided to follow the wrong path.” Tony wanted to know. He had so many questions, but he knew that neither Steve nor one of the others could give him an answer by now. They were clueless and for the first time in his life Tony had this strange feeling spreading in him. “I am helpless and I have no plan, no idea how this should go on.” 

Tony winced when he felt the other’s hand on his back. Under normal circumstances he would have pushed Steve away, but not being alone felt nice in this moment. “We all have no plan by now, but hey, we are the Avengers, we’ll find a way.” 

“We are half of the Avengers,” Tony corrected him. But he knew Steve was right, they’d find a way, no matter what. Just that they didn’t know if the others were still alive.

“I am sure the others are out there, somewhere in a different universe, maybe?” Steve looked out of the big window and up to the sky like he wanted to find them somewhere up there. 

“We’ll find a way, right?” Tony asked. He wanted to calm himself down, and he wanted someone else to promise him that they’d bring everything back to normal. And even he and Steve had their horrible fight and they had gone separate ways, he still thought highly of Steve and his opinion. Steve was the one he had always believed in, he was the one who could make Tony stronger, who could give Tony the strong will he needed to fight against whatever they needed to fight against. With the huge break up and fight they had, Tony had had the feeling that something in him had broken. Something had gotten lost, but now he slowly felt this emptiness being refilled with hope again. So maybe this mess was at least good for their personal relationship? 

“We always find a way.” Steve shrugged. “But it’s important that we stay calm, and we all need to regain power. So we can’t hurry into another fight, risking that more of us get lost.” 

“To stay calm is not really my strongest point,” Tony admitted with a smile. He knew that he didn’t need to explain that to Steve, because the other knew him better than anyone else does. 

“Maybe you should learn from the Doctor, when he’s back,” Steve suggested. 

“Nah,” Tony grunted. “Too British.” 

Steve laughed. 

“But I will talk with him,” Tony added. Not that he really wanted lessons from the Doctor, but he wanted to see them all together again, if if that meant to deal with the stoic Doctor, it would be a pleasure for him to have some 5 o’clock tea with him. 

“You know that I am sorry for what happened between us, right?” A drastic change of the topic, Tony thought and a small knot in his throat made him swallow hard. He had pushed all his anger and frustration away till now, but talking about it made everything coming up again. He waited for the hatred for Steve to appear, he waited for the harsh words to form in his mind, but for his surprise there was nothing like that. 

“I know,” he said instead. Steve stared at him with big eyes. “What?” Tony asked. Now a little annoyance formed in his head. 

“You don’t want to scold me? No outburst, no yelling, no fight?” Steve was visibly stunned. 

“I am not a Diva,” Tony complained. 

Steve grinned. “Just a little bit sometimes.” 

Now the mean words were already forming in Tony’s mind. But not because of what had happened, but because it felt like the normal bickering between them came up again. “At least I am a good looking Diva.” Tony crossed his arms with a smile. 

“Never said something different,” Steve agreed. 

“Since we already talk about good looking. Are you going to do something against this thing in your face.” Tony pointed at the beard Steve had. 

Steve brushed with his fingers through the beard. “Nope. I like it.” He nodded at his own words. 

“Good, because it makes you more attractive.” Tony blushed at his words. “Even though you look a little bit Thor-like,” he added to cover up his embarrassment. 

“Hm, I guess that’s a compliment?” Steve asked. 

“Free to interpret.” Tony took the beer from the table to take a big sip. The empty and afraid part in him was still there, but the hope and some good feelings were also spreading in him, and he knew that this was maybe the most important thing, because without hope they wouldn’t make any step to defeat Thanos. 

“Then I interpret that I am the number one good looking Avenger now?” Steve leaned back against the couch a sheepish grin around his lips. 

Tony pulled one eyebrow up and scanned Steve. For him he was the best-looking, but he wouldn’t admit this directly. “After Thor, me and Bruce.” 

“Oh come on, after Bruce?” Steve whined. 

“Hm.” Tony pretended to be thinking hard about his choice. “Maybe you can have the third place behind Thor and me, but just if you do me a favour.” 

“Which one?” Steve asked. 

Tony leaned closer. “Kiss me,” he whispered looking directly at Steve, who first seemed to be astonished about the request, but he finally leaned forward to close the distance between them.


End file.
